1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic instrument housings, and is more particularily concerned with such housings that are especially useful for housing computer monitors.
At least some electronic instruments, such as may involve the operation of CRT's (cathode ray tubes), may generate radio frequency radiation which, if permitted to leak freely into the surrounding atmosphere, may interfere with the operation of other instruments in that environment.
2. Prior Art
Considerable effort has been expended toward containing the undesirable effects of such radiation. One expedient has been to, in effect, encapsulate the radiation producing apparatus within a carefully shielded formed rigid plastic enclosure with all joints carefully sealed against radiation leakage.
A serious problem with that plastic enclosure expedient has been the difficulty of access to the apparatus within the enclosure should that be necessary for any reason. Also, when such access is gained, it has been necessary to seriously damage the radiation screen or shield material where the parts of the enclosure have been separated to open the enclosure.
Such constructions are especially troublesome in computer monitors which must necessarily be compact and the CRT, which provides a visual display for the associated computer, has a considerable amount of electronic and electrical apparatus enclosed therewith. At times, it may be necessary to perform some service or cleaning operation in respect to the electronic and electrical apparatus. In one common computer monitor, the housing has consisted of a two-part shell which, in order to gain access into the housing, requires separating the shell halves and breaking the shielding means at the separation. Separation of the housing, but also access to the apparatus within, has been an awkward and time consuming maneuver. The necessary effort and expense must be expended for replacing or repairing the shielding means at the housing joints when the enclosure is reclosed, or radiation leakage may result during operation of the apparatus.